In general, an electronic device implemented in the form of a portable terminal may include two or more antennas and may transmit/received a voice or data using the two or more antennas.
When the electronic device includes two or more antennas, one antenna may operate for a transmission/reception operation of the electronic device and the other one may operate for a reception operation. Accordingly, one antenna may be connected to a transceiver of the electronic device and the other one may be connected to a receiver.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.